


Bowtie

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke/Hermione Granger. Prompt: Bowtie





	Bowtie

Sasuke glared at the woman inspecting him, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“See something that interests you?” He asked coldly before his gray eyes flicked from her frizzy hair to her strange attire. It wasn’t a kimono, though it was long, down to her ankles; yet more fitted around her bust line and hips.

“Your bowtie. It is tied incorrectly; yet the rest of you was put together impeccably well. I’d almost say you were dressed by a professional fitter. Did your supercilious glare scare them off?” She asked, her fingers clenching and unclenching in front of her, though she held her arms stiffly at her side.

Remembering the last, admittedly caustic, comments he had made to the kunoichi who’d been assigned to preparing him for his mission that night, Sasuke considered his reply carefully. Then reconsidered whether it was necessary to comment at all. Who did this woman think she was?

“Also, you have a sizeable bulge.”

Sasuke’s inky brows shot to his hairline as she lifted her hands towards him.

It took everything in him not to step back, in spite of his years of training. This woman was more forward than a—

Her chestnut brow furrowed as her plump bottom lip jutted out. “The straps on your shuriken holster are loose, and they’re causing a bulge beneath your jacket, here,” she said, tracing the outline with her small fingers. “You need to…” Her words trailed off as she glanced around, very subtly, her sharp eyes missing nothing. She sucked her bottom lip into her pink mouth and slowly slipped her palm into her wide sleeve.

Sasuke tensed at her movement, though his instincts remained aloof, calm.

“Stand still,” she murmured, and watching the delicate twitch of her wrist, he felt his holster snug in a bit tighter, his jacket fit flatter.

She flicked her honey and amber eyes up at his throat again, and there was the frown-crease between her brows once more.   
  
“Oh, bollocks,” she muttered, and with a small huff and another short twitch of her slender wrist, he felt a jaunty tug at his throat.

“There, that’s better,” she said, a proud smirk at her own handiwork appearing at the corners of her mouth.

“What did you—” Sasuke began, feeling slightly unnerved at the woman’s strange, intrusive attention.

“Fixed you. Okay, now, before I go do I need to do anything else?” She gave him a quick once-over. Immediately, one after another, he saw her wrist twitching and felt his hair rearrange itself, his shirt starch itself into exactly pressed lines again, the scuffs in his shoes buffed out, and he swallowed a yelp as he felt his trousers tighten snugly around his bum.

His breathing came out harsher than he intended when he grabbed her twitching wrist.

“That’s enough,” he grit out between his teeth. “Who are you? How… what are you doing?”

“Ah! Sorry, I forgot my manners. Too wrapped up in… my newest little fixer-upper,” she said, and there was that smirk again. It unsettled and irritated Sasuke. She stuck out her hand, ignoring his grasp on her wrist. “Hermione Granger, envoy from the British Isles, Ministry of Magic.”  
  
Sasuke’s brows jumped to his hairline.

“You’re—”

“Yes,” she said, interrupting him again with a warm smile. “You’re here as my bodyguard. Well, now that you look presentable, let’s see what we can do about some dinner, hmm? Chop-chop, we’re missing cocktail hour.”

And with that she set off like a ship under full sail, leaving Sasuke gaping at her.


End file.
